femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Sable O'Brien (Unhappily Ever After)
Sable O'Brien (Kristanna Loken) is a recurring villainess from the TV series Unhappily Ever After. Sable appeared in nine season three episodes from 1996-1997. Tiffany's Rival (S03E01) Sable first appeared as a new student at Priddy High School. She immediately caught the attention of Ryan Malloy (Kevin Connolly), as he fell madly in love with her. At the same time, because of her beauty, she became the chief rival of Ryan's sister, Tiffany Malloy (Nikki Cox). Tiffany finds out that Sable's father is in jail for embezzaling millions of dollars from some old people's retirement account. When Tiffany tries to introduce herself, Sable claims she will dethrone her as the most popular girl in the school. Sable became very popular, which was a threat to Tiffany's status in the school. Tiffany complains to her mother, Jennifer "Jennie" Malloy (Stephanie Hodge), who tells her daughter that competition is good. Next she goes to her father, Jack Malloy (Geoff Pierson) to get advice. Finally, Jennie chimes in that she try to gain her confidence by becoming her friend. Once she has that confidence, then she can control her. She then suggests they trade secrets so that she has some dirt on her, and then Sable will be vulnerable. The next day at school, the two girls circle and size each other up in the cafeteria. They begin by complimenting each other over their makeup. Then Tiffany tells her idea of sharing their deepest secret. Tiffany's secret is that her mother potty trained her to the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", and to this day, she still has the urge to pee a little when she hears the song. Sable's secret is that she was alone in a hotel room with Bill Clinton, and he didn't make a pass at her. Sable was devestated that he chose her over Hillary Clinton. The two comfort each other in an embrace, and Tiffany tells her that she is sure "Ted Kennedy would have given her a tumble". The next day, Sable leads the student body in a chorus of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in the Cafeteria. Tiffany runs out humiliated, and Sable takes her "chair". The next day at school, Tiffany reveals all of the students deepest secrets to get back at them. She then reveals that the secrets that they share among each other is the reason that we are all friends in the first place. Sable is annoyed, and tells Tiffany, that their tiff is not over. She has "a thousand short dresses and a thousand plans, and a deal for seven out of thirteen episodes. This is just the beginning". Tiffany, told her that she knows where to find her, and that she will be there with her friends....in her chair. With that she stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the students huddled around Tiffany. Trivia *Kristanna Loken appeared as the recurring character, Jennifer Bassett in the 1996-1998 TV series Boy Meets World. *Kristanna Loken appeared as T-X in the 2003 video game Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, and again in the 2004 video game Terminator 3: The Redemption. *Kristanna Loken appeared as recurring antagonist Rebecca Lang in the 2011-2012 TV series Burn Notice. *Kristanna Loken appeared as Catherine in the 2013 movie "Bounty Killer". *Kristanna Loken appeared as the villainess Adriana Stabilito in the 2017 TV Fox TV series Lethal Weapon. Tiffany's Rival Gallery Kristanna Loken rival.gif Kristanna Loken rival2.gif Kristanna Loken rival3.gif Kristanna Loken rival4.gif Kristanna Loken rival5.gif Kristanna Loken rival6.gif Kristanna Loken rival7.gif 32gvkv.gif Kristanna Loken rival8.gif 32gvw1.gif Kristanna Loken rival9.gif Kristanna Loken rival10.gif ' Beach Party (S03E02)' Sable appears in the episode once again in the cafeteria. Ryan comes in and tells her that "no one knows that we are boyfriend and girlfriend". She shushes him, and tells him that it is a secret. Sable comes over to Tiffany and wonders why everyone is in a fowl mood. Sable makes an announcement, that they all should take a ditch day from school, and spend the day at the beach. Tiffany gets outvoted by the rest of the students, when she tries to convince them that they can't afford to miss school. Therefore, she doesn't want to get in a power struggle for the popularity with Sable, and agrees. The next day at the beach, Tiffany eyes a surfer boy named Moondoggie (Sean William Scott). However, just when she is about to go talk to him, Sable swoops in and flirts with him instead. The next thing she knows, Sable and the surfer are making out in the sand. Ryan thinks he is a sucker for having his tongue jammed down his girlfriend's throat. He thinks it is Sable's way of keeping their own relationship a secret. Next, Tiffany enters a Girl Surf Contest, where first prize takes $500. She wins the contest, and Moondoggie takes notice of her, much to the chagrin of Sable. Beach Party Gallery Kristanna Loken beach.gif Kristanna Loken beach2.gif 32gw8c.gif Kristanna Loken beach3.gif Kristanna Loken beach4.gif Kristanna Loken beach5.gif ' The Temptation of Jack (S03E04)' In this episode, Tiffany is complaining to her mother Jennie on the couch about only receiving an A on her report, and her rival Sable received an A+. Just then, Ryan walks in with Sable. Their mother is excited that her son has brought a girl home to meet the family. However, Tiffany is upset that Ryan is having anything to do with her most hated enemy. Sable butters up to the mother by calling her Tiffany's sister. She is invited to stay for dinner much to the chagrin of Tiffany, who begs her father Jack to get rid of her. During the meal, Ryan waits for her hand over foot like a slave. Tiffany tells him to go over to Sable's house and reason with her mother that she is wrong for Ryan. When Jack arrives at Sable's house, he is about to place a note under the door, when her mother opens the door. The mother, Morgana O'Brien (Tracy Scoggins) appears in the doorway whearing a short mini-dress and black stockings. She invites him in, and seduces him. Now Jack is conflicted in that he is basically cheating on his wife, eventhough all Morgana is using him for is to fix things around her apartment. While confiding with his talking stuffed animal, Mr. Floppy (voice Bobcat Goldthwait), he finds some fur on his jacket belonging to Mr. Pooch Pants, the stuffed animal owned by Morgana. Later, Sable and Tiffany are sitting on the couch, and Sable tells her that they are nearly sisters, since her father is getting close with her mother. Tiffany denies it, not believing that Jack would touch anyone else, including his own wife. Sable tells her that, "No one says no to my mom, and my mom doesn't say no to them". Ryan comes down the stairs ready to go, and asks Sable if they need to pick up anyone. Sable tells him that they need to pick up her date Michael. As they are leaving, Ryan tells Sable that he hates him, since he "knows you are my girlfriend, and still makes out with you in the back of the car". As she leaves, she turns to Tiffany and says "bye, sis". Later, Jack arrives at Morgana's house and takes off his shirt. Sable throws her bra at him and tells him to fix it. Tiffany confronts her mother about her father and Sable's mother. As a result, she goes over to the house and knocks down the door. Sable comes out of the bedroom weaing only lingerie. Jennie thinks that Jack is in the room with her, and tells her that she is having an affair with her husband. Morgana claims that she thought he was eighteen. Just then, the pizza boy came out of the bedroom instead of Jack. The Temptation of Jack Gallery 32guta.gif Kristanna Loken temptation.gif 32guzx.gif Kristanna Loken temptation4.png Tracy Scoggins unhappily.gif Tracy Scoggins unhappily2.gif 32gva1.gif Kristanna Loken temptation2.gif Kristanna Loken temptation3.jpg Kristanna Loken temptation3.gif Tracy Scoggins unhappily3.gif Tracy Scoggins unhappily4.gif ' Halloween XXVVII (S03E07)' Sable comes into the cafeteria to announce that she will be dressing up as Esmerelda, the girl from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. It is discovered that someone is going around chopping off the hair of beautiful girls. The person is going by the name of the Halloween Hair Hacker. The last girls remaining at school with long hair is Tiffany, Sable and Amber Moss (Dana Daurey). They figure out that the hacker must be one of them. At the school Halloween dance, they arrive together. In the lockerroom, Tiffany and Sable argue over who's hair is more beautiful. Amber attempts to tell them they both have beautiful hair. Tiffany tells Sable that they have no choice but to trust each other that the other is not the hair hacker. However, Tiffany distracts Sable and pushes her into her PE locker, locking it. Just then, the lights go out. The Hair Hacker arrives and Tiffany knocks the masked hacker out by hitting them over the head with Mr. Floppy. After pulling off the mask, it is revealed that the hair hacker is her friend Barry Wallenstein (Ant). It turns out that Barry was rejected by the Diller School of Beauty, and he wanted to prove to the world that he could cut hair. After the party, Tiffany let Ryan in on a secret that she locked her in her locker. Ryan then went into the locker room and told Sable that the Hair Hacker was still on the loose. Sable invited him into the locker to hold her and keep her safe, much to the delight of Ryan. Halloween XXVVII Gallery 32gwfh.gif Kristanna Loken halloween.gif Kristanna Loken halloween2.gif Kristanna Loken halloween3.gif Kristanna Loken halloween4.gif Kristanna Loken halloween5.gif ' The Pride of Injuns (S03E09)' Sable announces to Tiffany that she is being recruited by three colleges on an athletic scholarship. Ryan is using a mirror attached to his shoes and places his shoe so that the mirror looks up Sable's mini-skirt. Sable catches him doing this, and breaks his mirror. Tiffany reveals that she is jealous of Sable for being recruited for sports. She secretly wishes she had that same opportunity, but she is too scared of being hit with the ball. She tries to find a sport that this fear of a ball does not take place. She attempts soccer and football, but the ball terrifies her. Later at school, Ryan's little brother, Ross Malloy (Justin Berfield) shows up wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket. He offers Sable $5 for five minutes. Ryan comes to Sable's defense and scares Ross away, which is obiously a ploy to make Sable think Ryan is tough. Ryan then proceeds to fall on the floor while trying to act cool and collected. Tiffany shows up in the cafeteria and announces that she is joining the volleyball team. We later learn that Sable is behind Tiffany making the team, and plans to humiliate her. The Championship game arrives, and Tiffany has no plans of getting in the game. She is perfectly content with sitting on the bench so no balls are hit at her. Sable lets Tiffany know that she plans to make sure that she will get in the game and make a fool of herself. Tiffany does not think that is a possibility, since there are eight girls ahead of her. However, Sable makes an announcement that K.D. Lange is in the hallway. As a result, eight of ther teammates run out of the gym. When Tiffany enters the game, Sable purposely passes her the ball repeatedly. Tiffany makes a fool of herself over and over again. Finally, it is game point. Sable passes her the ball once again. However, this time, Tiffany musters all she can do, and makes the winning score. In the process, Tiffany's finger nail flies off and lands in Sable's eye. Sable is lying on the ground in agony. Ross comes out of the stands and tells Sable to never mess with his sister again, and kicks her in the stomach. The Pride of Injuns Gallery 32gwnf.gif Kristanna Loken injuns.gif Kristanna Loken injuns2.gif Kristanna Loken injuns3.gif Kristanna Loken injuns4.gif Kristanna Loken injuns5.gif Kristanna Loken injuns6.gif 32gwyj.gif Kristanna Loken injuns7.gif Kristanna Loken injuns8.gif Kristanna Loken injuns9.gif Kristanna Loken injuns10.gif ' The President (S03E14)' In the school cafeteria, Sable makes fun of the though to Ryan being nominated to run for class president. The rest of the student body finds it equally hillarious. Tiffany attempts to make Ryan feel batter by helping him run and win the election. Tiffany nominates Beau Scott (Benjamin Shelfer), the riches and most popular guy in school. Therefore, the two of them will be competing for the position. Tiffany's slogan for Ryan is "I Don't Know". When the votes are tallied, Ryan wins the election. As soon as that happens, Sable immediately rushes to Ryan's side, claiming she was rooting for him all along, and that she was strangely attracted to him. Tiffany attempted to lay out his agenda, but Ryan was too busy resting his head on Sable's breasts. Ryan blew Tiffany off and left the room with Sable. The next day, the power had definitely gone to Ryan's head. He was holding a fireside chat in the cafeteria with all of his adoring fans. Sable appeared dressed as the first lady. His first rule he implemented was that girls could only wear above the knee skirts to school, except for the fat ones. At the next fireside chat, Sable appeared in a white gown singing "Happy Birthday, Mr. President", like Marilyn Monroe. Tiffany decided to scuttle his plans. She hired a school news reporter to find out dirt on his campaign. It was uncovered that Ryan never had his parents sign the school permission slip to run for office. Therefore, Ryan was impeached. As a result, Sable broke up with him, and told him to drop dead. Twenty days later, Ryan's replacement, Barry, was seen wearing a dinner jacket and walking down an alley. Ryan was in the alley drinking wine out of a brown paper bag. Barry's enterouge included Tiffany and Sable, wearing long dinner gowns and opera gloves. They mocked Ryan along with the rest of the group. The President Gallery Kristanna Loken president.gif Kristanna Loken president2.gif Kristanna Loken president3.gif Kristanna Loken president4.gif Kristanna Loken president5.gif Kristanna Loken president6.gif Kristanna Loken president7.gif Kristanna Loken president8.gif Kristanna Loken president9.gif ' From Russia with Love (S03E18)' Ryan asked Sable, "What do you say I spring for a movie, and you pay me back with some sex". Sable, responded that she doesn't want to go to a movie with him. Ryan countered with, "Well, how bout I just give you $7.50". Sable told him that she didn't want to go out with him. Knowing that his feelings were hurt, she gave him a hug, and Ryan enjoyed placing his face next to her breasts. She asked how she could make it up to him. He responded, "Well, this is a start....I could live here". Sable shout back, "You couln't afford the rent". As soon as another boy told Sable that he had a new Mercedes, Sable flung Ryan to the curb. Ryan was heartbroken, and while looking through his comic book, he found an add for a Russian mail order bride. When the Russian bride arrived, she was a knockout named Oksana (Ivana Millcevic), who was there to fulfill his every wish. The next day at school, Ryan is arm in arm with Oksana. As a result of Oksana paying attention to him, Sable asks him out, but is rejected. The trial period on the mail order bride is running out, and Ryan agrees to marry her. In the meantime, Okasana begins to gain some serious weight. On their wedding day, Oksana calls off the wedding, telling Ryan that Tiffany told her she could be anything she wanted. She decides to be a career woman instead. As Oksana was leaving, she had returned to her beautiful self, saying that it was only water weight. As soon as Oksana left, Sable showed up at the door. Tiffany told him that Ryan was getting married in ten minutes, and this was the last time she would have to break up the marriage. Sable and Ryan walked upstairs together arm in arm. From Russia with Love Gallery 32gx7i.gif Kristanna Loken russia.gif Kristanna Loken russia2.gif Kristanna Loken russia3.gif Kristanna Loken russia4.gif Kristanna Loken russia5.gif Kristanna Loken russia6.gif Kristanna Loken russia7.gif ' Little Ice Cream Shop of Horrors (S03E19)' Sable is complaining that her parents are giving her a used Mercedes rather than buying her a brand new car. Beacause of this, she claims that she is an abused child. Tiffany can't even get a used car from her parents, and as a result, she decides to get a find in job in order to buy herself one. She begins working at an Ice Cream shop owned by Granny Goodness. Granny Goodness ends up being a tyrant who expets way too much out of Tiffany. One day while Tiffany is working, Granny drops dead. Ryan helps her dispose of the body by calling 9-1-1. While he is on hold, Sable comes into the shop. She rubs in the fact that Tiffany has to work for a living, and she got the Mercedes from her parents. This is the last we see of Sable in this episode. Little Ice Cream Shop of Horrors Gallery 32gxj2.gif Kristanna Loken shop.gif Kristanna Loken shop2.gif 32gxt5.gif 32gxxk.gif Kristanna Loken shop4.gif ' College (S03E21)' It is the last week of school, and Sable walks in the cafeteria. Tiffany asks her which college she will be attending, to which she finds out it is Stanford. Tiffany counters with the fact that she has been accepted into Harvard. Sable is drawn to tears with jealousy, and takes comfort in Ryan's arms. Ryan begins to comfort her by singing "Hush Little Baby". He pretends to fall asleep himself, and Sable has to ask for help getting his head out of her breasts once again. Next we see Sable offering her yearbook for people to sign in the cafeteria. Ryan tells Sable that she is going to miss him. She goes screaming out of the room. Tiffany later decides she can't afford to attend Harvard, instead decides to attend the local junior college named Northridge. Sable finds out about this, and thinks she is missing out on something. Because of this, Sable rips up her Stanford scholarship and decides to also attend the junior college. College Gallery Kristanna Loken college.gif Kristanna Loken college2.gif Kristanna Loken college3.gif Kristanna Loken college2.png Kristanna Loken college8.gif Kristanna Loken college4.gif Kristanna Loken college5.gif Kristanna Loken college6.gif Kristanna Loken college7.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bully Category:Conspirator Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nail Polish Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Karma Houdini